Snow Go
Snow Go is the twenty-sixth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on December 25 2006 and is currently the final episode overall. Plot A cold snap reaches International Underground, just as Moscow is visiting from Russia with famous ice-skaters Sasha and Natasha. Moscow warns everyone about imminent snow, which worries Ernie. The next morning, the entire railway is a blanket of white, trapping the trains at the sheds. While Ernie and Mr Rails go to dig everyone out, Moscow volunteers to cover everyone's routes until they're back on schedule. The snow is cleared from the sheds, and Moscow has just finished clearing snow from the rails. Everyone gets back to work, and Sasha and Natasha win the ice-skating competition, much to Moscow's delight. Moscow and the winners set off home, while Ernie decides that some fun is in order for everyone. At the sheds, all the trains are happy they got their work done, and Bakerloo decides to get an early night - but not before Ernie starts a snowball fight with everyone! Characters * Ernie * Millie * Mr Rails * Victoria * Bakerloo * Jubilee * Circle * Hammersmith and City * Moscow * Farmer Sprout * Alice * Dr Hart * Miss Relic * Pippa * Sasha and Natasha Locations * International Underground Station * Control Tower * The Sheds * International Line * Jubilee's Line ** Airport Station ** Hollywood Hotel * Circle's Line ** Nature Reserve * Victoria's Line ** Hospital Station * Hammersmith and City's Line ** Sports Stadium Station * Bakerloo's Line ** Mystery Mansion Trivia * This episode was released on DVD a month ahead of its broadcast on television. * Only appearances of Moscow, Sasha and Natasha. * This episode marks the last appearance of the main cast. * Mr Rails sings an excerpt of Good King Wenceslas when he leaves the sheds. * This was the last episode of Underground Ernie transmitted on the BBC, airing for the final time on December 22, 2009. Goofs * Jubilee wiggles on the tracks when he leaves the airport, causing his wheels to derail. * At the sheds, Hammersmith and City switch places several times. * When Ernie talks to Moscow at International Underground Station, Moscow's monobrow disappears and reappears several times. * When Sasha and Natasha get off Moscow, Natasha's hat is missing. After Miss Relic exits Moscow, her hat floats through the air behind Miss Relic. * Alice's feet don't touch the ground when she climbs aboard Bakerloo. In the same scene, Bakerloo's wheels are derailed. * Ernie's mouth doesn't move when he says "I've never met such a hard working train" * Moscow's chin clips through the platform. * Moscow has a whistle, despite not being steam powered. Furthermore, when he leaves at the end, his whistle is replaced with a horn. * Circle's carriage is missing when she's seen in the sheds at the end. * The Radio Times description of this episode says "Moscow the train is snowed in" but this isn't the case. Gallery SnowGoTitleCard.png|Title card SnowGo1.png SnowGo2.png SnowGo3.png SnowGo4.png SnowGo5.png SnowGo6.png SnowGo7.png SnowGo8.png SnowGo9.png SnowGo10.png SnowGo11.png SnowGo12.png SnowGo13.png SnowGo14.png|"My toes are going to drop off!" SnowGo15.png|"The Russians are coming!" SnowGo16.png SnowGo17.png SnowGo18.png SnowGo19.png SnowGo20.png SnowGo21.png SnowGo22.png SnowGo23.png SnowGo24.png SnowGo25.png SnowGo26.png SnowGo27.png SnowGo28.png SnowGo29.png SnowGo30.png SnowGo31.png SnowGo32.png SnowGo33.png SnowGo34.png SnowGo35.png SnowGo36.png SnowGo37.png SnowGo38.png SnowGo39.png SnowGo40.png SnowGo41.png SnowGo42.png SnowGo43.png SnowGo44.png SnowGo45.png SnowGo46.png SnowGo47.png SnowGo48.png SnowGo49.png SnowGo50.png SnowGo51.png SnowGo52.png SnowGo53.png SnowGo54.png SnowGo55.png SnowGo56.png SnowGo57.png SnowGo58.png SnowGo59.png SnowGo60.png SnowGo61.png SnowGo62.png SnowGo63.png SnowGo64.png SnowGo65.png SnowGo66.png SnowGo67.png SnowGo68.png SnowGo69.png SnowGo70.png SnowGo71.png SnowGo72.png SnowGo73.png SnowGo74.png SnowGo75.png SnowGo76.png SnowGo77.png SnowGo78.png SnowGo79.png SnowGo80.png SnowGo81.png SnowGo82.png SnowGo83.png SnowGo84.png SnowGo85.png SnowGo86.png SnowGo87.png SnowGo88.png SnowGo89.png SnowGo90.png SnowGo91.png SnowGo92.png SnowGo93.png SnowGo94.png SnowGo95.png SnowGo96.png SnowGo97.png SnowGo98.png SnowGo99.png SnowGo100.png SnowGo101.png SnowGo102.png SnowGo103.png SnowGo104.png SnowGo105.png SnowGo106.png SnowGo107.png SnowGo108.png SnowGo109.png SnowGo110.png SnowGo111.png SnowGo112.png SnowGo113.png SnowGo114.png SnowGo115.png SnowGo116.png SnowGo117.png SnowGo118.png SnowGo119.png SnowGo120.png SnowGo121.png SnowGo122.png SnowGo123.png SnowGo124.png SnowGo125.png SnowGo126.png SnowGo127.png SnowGo128.png SnowGo129.png SnowGo130.png SnowGo131.png SnowGo132.png SnowGo133.png SnowGo134.png SnowGo135.png SnowGo136.png SnowGo137.png SnowGo138.png SnowGo139.png SnowGo140.png SnowGo141.png SnowGo142.png SnowGo143.png SnowGo144.png SnowGo145.png SnowGo146.png SnowGo147.png SnowGo148.png SnowGo149.png SnowGo150.png SnowGo151.png SnowGo152.png SnowGo153.png SnowGo154.png SnowGo155.png SnowGo156.png SnowGo157.png SnowGo158.png SnowGo159.png SnowGo160.png SnowGo161.png SnowGo162.png SnowGo163.png SnowGo164.png SnowGo165.png vlcsnap-2015-05-07-17h39m06s200.png SnowGo166.png SnowGo167.png SnowGo168.png SnowGo169.png SnowGo170.png SnowGo171.png SnowGo172.png SnowGo173.png SnowGo174.png SnowGo175.png SnowGo176.png SnowGo177.png SnowGo178.png SnowGo179.png SnowGo180.png SnowGo181.png SnowGo182.png SnowGo184.png SnowGo185.png SnowGo186.png SnowGo187.png SnowGo188.png SnowGo189.png SnowGo190.png SnowGo191.png SnowGo192.png Merchandise Gallery SnowGoPuzzle.JPG|Jigsaw puzzle Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 episodes